brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OrangeDru/Origin of the Brawlers
Hi Everyone. Today I will tell you all about The Brawler’s Orgins. ( This is Sarcasm) Spike: In the Dessert, There were many cactus. Until one day, the great storm came and destroyed all the cactuses except one. That one later came to life and came to the arena to cause some destruction. And that one cactus was Spike. Poco: Poco was originally a human. Until one day, During the Great rain, He was dead. He was later a yellow skeleton in the land of Brawlers. He was the best Musician there. But one Day, all the Brawlers were in a fight and ruined poco’s Musical place. He later entered the battleground and will now take revenge on all Brawlers. Darryl: Darryl was once a pirate. He wanted to buy the Brawl Switch (Basically the Nintendo Switch) but he needed one more penny. He found one on his boat but the Rain fell, the Floods Came, and the winds blew and the penny was lost. After sinking down into the sea, Sparky from Clash Royale came and zapped him. Darryl soon became a robot. Penny: Penny was the Lost penny Darryl was after. Still rolling down the hills, it came inside the pirates’ Inator and came to life as a human. Leon: Leon was a cool kid. He loved Chameleons and even Made a costume and wore it. He lived Happily until his mother took away his lollipop. Leon raged for 3 days for the missing of his lollipop and was later transported into the Brawl arena. Crow: Crow was usually a normal Bird. Until One Day, A scientist had a Bird inator. He found Crow and Captured him. He then shot crow with the inator and now crow had the body of a human but he is still a crow. He Jumped out and found the Bird Force. The Bird force was a group of Bird with a human body who were secret agents. Crow Joined them and got a outfit. But another one of the scientist’s inator was out of control and shot crow and crow was later In the Brawl Arena. El Primo: El Primo was once the weakest Brawler In the Arena. Until one day, on a mission to reach the moon, he was hit by a asteroid and received Good Charisma and superhuman Strength. He then became so strong. Frank: Mortis Was a evil vampire and wanted a partner. He then Read a magazine and heard of Frankenstein. Mortis got all the Body parts needed to make Frank. When Frank came to life, he tried to kill Mortis. Luckily, Mortis managed to escape. Mortis had to fight his partner and all the other Brawlers Rico: Rico was a nice robot. But that changed until one day, Someone stole his hat. He got depressed and was raging so much. He finally got his hat back but it was dirty. He later then ate it and enetered the Brawl arena to cause some destruction. TO BE CONTINUED TOMMOROW... Category:Blog posts